


Las Vegas Feral, Sequel to Las Vegas Wild

by Kellygirl



Category: CSI: LV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's way of life is threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Vegas Feral, Sequel to Las Vegas Wild

A/N: This was a long time in coming. Took a year(or two) but I was determined to finish and find out what happened to Greg. Big thanks to **Thetenthmuse1** for her beta skills and reassuring me that 'that' is not a bad word and out to get me.

One minute Greg was watching as Brass talked to a suspect and the next moment everything changed. The guy hit Brass and took off. Greg darted over to where the cop lay and checked on him. Brass waved him away.

“Get him!”

Greg ran after the man. The day had been hot and muggy, but the night was crisp and cool. He heard the man panting and tracked him into an alley where his shoes made soft slapping sounds on the pavement. One part of Greg knew that he could speed up and catch the guy but another part of him, a stronger part, liked seeing the man run. When the guy, Taylor, looked back, Greg smirked at him. He wondered if he knew Greg was playing with him.

It had been four months since his life had been changed with one bite from Grissom, and Greg had to admit he liked the benefits being a werewolf gave him. His blood was racing through his body and all his senses were on hyper alert. He could smell the fear coming off Taylor and he liked it.

A whisper floated through his mind. _Prey._ This was what it was like to stalk and chase down your meal. His eyes took in every move Taylor made as he scrambled over a wooden fence.

Greg jumped on top of a closed metal trashcan and then leaped on top of the fence. His balance was perfect as he crouched and watched the other man run. Everything slowed down and Greg leapt, his feet touching the ground and his hands clutching the blue shirt Taylor wore. They fell in a heap and Greg ended up on top.

He forced down the urge to bite the back of the man’s neck, and instead pulled out a pair of cuffs and got them on Taylor without too much of a fuss. He dragged Taylor’s lanky, taller form back with him towards Brass. The man kept sending shocked looks at him and Greg swallowed the growl hovering in his throat and asked, “What?”

“How’d you catch me? I was All State on my track team. No way you should have caught me, man.”

Greg rolled his eyes. “You’re not the only track star, hotshot.”

Greg hadn’t run track but it was as good an excuse as any. He didn’t think Taylor had been running that fast, but maybe he had.

They made it back to Brass who was with a paramedic. Brass gave him a half smile and said, “Good work, Sanders.”

Greg watched the paramedic argue with Brass about going to the hospital. The Captain was older and more experienced, so he won the argument. Another cop took Taylor and stuffed him none too gently into the back of a police car.

Greg offered to drive Brass back to the station. In the car he didn’t say much and Brass seemed to appreciate that. Greg dropped him off and parked around the other side of the building. His body was still thrumming from the chase and he wanted to do something; run, howl, wrestle someone to the ground.

He spotted Nick smiling and laughing at something Mia said, and quicksilver fast he knew what he wanted or, rather, whom he wanted. As if Nick could read his mind, his head came up and he smiled at Greg. Greg smiled back and headed for the locker room. A few minutes later, Nick walked in. “How’s it going?”

Greg grinned and took off his shirt. “It’s going pretty good. Caught a suspect that whacked Brass in the head.”

Nick patted him on his back. “That’s great.”

He was ready to clock out, but he knew Nick had a few hours left on his shift.

“You want to grab something to eat?”

“I’ve got some stuff to do. I’ll catch lunch later.”

Greg wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He moved closer to Nick and let his fingers brush softly against the other man’s stomach. “You sure? I bet you’re hungry and don’t even know it.”

He saw the moment Nick realized what he meant. Dark brown eyes got even darker and Nick leaned towards him. “I guess I could go for something.”

“Meet me at my place?” He gave in to the urge to kiss Nick’s collarbone. He wanted more, but kept it down to a quick brush of his lips.

“Sure, that’ll work.” Nick pulled him closer and kissed him hard and quick.

Greg made it home in record time. He stood on his porch and watched Nick park his car and walk towards him. Once they were in the house, Greg grabbed Nick and pushed him back against the door. He curled his hand around the back of Nick’s neck and pulled him in for a messy, hot kiss.

Lips pressed against each other, teeth clashed and Greg’s body hummed with growing hunger. He eased his hands under Nick’s shirt and rubbed warm skin. He unbuttoned the shirt and attacked Nick’s chest, licking and biting before lapping at his nipples almost desperately. Greg stopped and proceeded to kiss the other man again and again before coming up for air. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Nick. I promise. So good.”

He quickly pulled at Nick’s jeans and had his hand on a half hard cock in seconds. Nick pulled him in for another quick kiss. “That’s it. Touch me.”

They both broke apart for a moment to kick off shoes, and get their breath back. Nick didn’t suggest they go to Greg’s bedroom and Greg didn’t offer. His blood was on fire and he wanted Nick now, now, now.

He knelt and licked a wet stripe from the base of Nick’s cock to the wet tip. He shoved Nick’s pants halfway down and held onto his thighs while his mouth sucked the head into his mouth. A hand carded through his hair and urged him down further.

Greg bobbed his head slowly, absorbing the taste and smell of Nick into his system. He tasted so good and Greg wanted to do this for hours but he wanted something else even more. He stood up and kissed Nick, his hands holding Nick’s head still. Greg controlled the kiss, and something in him wanted to control Nick.

“I want to fuck you.”

Nick nipped at his mouth, teeth sharp and bright. “Really? You think you can?”

Greg responded by pulling Nick away from the door. He hooked his foot around Nick’s ankle and pushed. Nick looked at him from his position on the floor while Greg straddled him and smiled. The smile disappeared when Nick pushed him off, and rolled on top of him. Both still had on jeans, but Nick pulled his off and then attacked Greg’s.

In minutes they were naked and wrestling, each trying to scramble and climb on top of the other. There was no anger in their fighting, and they both knew that this was playful and only semi-serious. Their breathing was harsh and loud in the dark quiet of the living room. Greg ended up on his stomach with Nick lying on his back, laughing like a hyena.

He felt Nick’s hands tighten so he wiggled fast and escaped. Two rolls and either luck or instinct had him on top of Nick in seconds. Nick was much stronger than him, so he had to be quick. Greg’s fingernails dug into Nick’s upper arms as he struggled to keep him still. Nick was on his stomach, panting, slick with sweat and the sight made Greg’s heart pound out of control.

He leaned down to lick the muscled back spread out in front of him. He wished he could savor to his heart’s desire, but already Nick was close to being free. Greg hesitated, then bit the smooth skin. It was short but sharp and he tasted a faint hint of blood as he studied the teeth marks decorating Nick’s shoulder.

Greg tried to prevent Nick from getting up on his hands and knees but he couldn’t stop him. A twist and roll of muscles had Greg sliding off his back. Time seemed to stop as Nick felt the bite mark on his shoulder. Greg couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his mouth.

When he was grabbed and pulled closer, he laughed. Nick lay on him and kissed him roughly, his tongue invading Greg’s mouth over and over, his teeth nipping sharply at Greg’s lips.

He was getting into it when Nick pulled away and pulled him up only to shove him a few steps where he ended up lying on his dining room table. Fortunately it was clean and clear of any junk.

Nick hovered over him, his smile saying he’d won and it was time for his reward.

“I like you like this, all aggressive and eager.”

Greg didn’t resist the hands that spread his legs. He couldn’t help but moan as Nick tore a small packet of lube open with his teeth.

“You’re young, very young in wolf terms, Greg, but perhaps one day you’ll be able to take me.”

Bold, knowing fingers slid into him. Greg’s back arched and he licked his lips. Nick teased him until three fingers were stretching him, preparing him, each one igniting his body until he felt like there was an inferno right below his skin, eager to get out.

He nodded and panted, “Oh god, yes. Do it, do it.”

He got a smirk in return. Nick’s other hand lazily pumped Greg’s cock. “Do what? What do you want, boy?”

The way Nick drawled out ‘boy’ made Greg want to wrestle again but more than that, he wanted Nick inside him. Another slick twist of the fingers inside him and Greg closed his eyes.

He had to, or he’d come right this minute. The fingers disappeared and Nick leaned over him. “I caught a faint whiff of dominance coming off of you earlier. Pretty hot, but what do you want right now?”

“I want you to fuck me and if you don’t, I’ll find someone who will!” His demand got him a hard smile and Nick’s cock shoving relentlessly into him. He hooked his legs around Nick’s waist and tried to pull him closer. Nick pulled away but pushed back in quick and rough. Greg loved it. The smell of sweat and musk overwhelmed his senses, and he resisted the urge to bare his teeth at Nick.

Even on the brink of need and lust, that might be taken as another challenge. The look in Nick’s eyes said he was on the edge too. Greg didn’t want any blood spilled, but the wild hunger thrumming through his blood was making him crazy. His breath came out in rapid pants.

“Faster, go faster.”

Nick nodded. His fingers pressed harder into the sweat-slick skin on Greg’s waist as he snapped his hips, jackhammer fast. He moved one small inch and Greg locked his legs tighter. Every thrust was hitting that hot spot inside him and it felt like he was going to explode and then melt into a thousand pieces. With each push into his body, Nick’s hand circled and pressed the head of Greg’s cock, fingers sometimes hard and sometimes barely there.

Greg’s body was slick with sweat and would have slid across the table if Nick hadn’t had a strong, one-hand grip on him. He couldn’t form a sentence and beg for more. He could only grunt and groan, finally closing his eyes and coming; every spurt making his hips twitch up off the table.

In moments, Greg was relaxed and drunk on the pleasure of Nick fucking him. He didn’t give any objections when Nick unhooked his legs from around his waist and placed his ankles on tanned sturdy shoulders.

Minutes later he felt Nick’s hips stutter and pause before going completely still. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. He grunted when his legs were moved but didn’t complain about Nick’s weight draped over his body. He slid a hand down Nick’s sweaty back.

“You want to take a shower before you go back to work?”

Nick rose up and looked at him. He smiled and held out a hand to help Greg up off the table. “Sure. My lunch hour is about over.”

“Sorry you didn’t get a chance to eat anything.”

Nick shrugged. “I’ll grab a burger on the way back.”

The shower was quick and Greg didn’t try to entice Nick to stay. He was lucky Nick didn’t get a page in the middle of their fun. In his bedroom Greg watched Nick dress.

“You going over to Grissom’s after work?”

Nick pulled on his pants and buttoned his shirt. He nodded. “Yeah, I probably will. You going over?”

Greg nodded and sighed with bliss. “Yeah. I love that man’s bed.”

Nick laughed and patted Greg’s damp hair. “That ain’t all you love. See you later.”

Greg did a little light cleaning before locking up his house and heading out. He could go over to Grissom’s, but he’d received an email from Anne and she’d seemed really excited about some news she wanted to tell Greg in person. He headed for the veterinarian’s office.

He’d met Anne four weeks ago while he’d been browsing in a record store. It was only the second time he’d felt that electric-like spark at the base of his spine that said he was around another wolf that wasn’t Grissom or Nick.

He and Anne had been cautious around each other until she had just come out and asked him if he liked the moonlight. Then they’d both laughed at how corny that sounded. Her wild red hair, frayed classic rock band tee and black boots told Greg she might be really cool.

She’d been new in town and away from the pack she’d grown up with. He’d wanted to talk with another wolf besides his co-workers.. They were very understanding, but sometimes they tended to get into ‘lecture’ mode with him when he asked a lot of wolf questions. With Anne it was just relaxed and easy talk. She’d been born a wolf and happily answered all of his questions. She had questions for him too and they formed a casual and laidback friendship. Both Grissom and Nick teased him about his ‘girlfriend.’

He walked in the back room of the shop, just as she was giving a Pomeranian a bath. He stood back and watched. He laughed and helped her once the dog started shaking water everywhere. The dog looked suspiciously at him and growled. No one but Anne was around so he growled back. The dog smiled and licked his hand. “So what’s the fantastic, unbelievable news you have for me?”

Anne smiled and tossed him a towel. Together they dried the dog who wore a tag that proclaimed her name as ‘Buffy.’

“Me and some coworkers went out last night. We went to the Ramparts where I won a little money, but that’s not the important part. I met Sam Braun! And he offered me a job! I’ll be getting paid double what I make here. Plus I get a car and an apartment allowance. It’s going to be just…wow! Can you believe it?”

Greg stared at her. They’d had a short talk about Sam Braun. He’d told her he wasn’t to be trusted. She’d nodded her head in all the right places, made a couple of noises about some bad guys back in her hometown, and now here she was saying she was going to work for the bastard? Anne kept staring at him, expectant.

He shook his head. “He’s bad news, Anne. He’ll use you and throw you away.”

Anne rolled her eyes and protested. “He can’t be that bad! He’s not going to hurt me. I get to learn how to produce shows, and that’s why I came here.”

Greg frowned. “I wish you hadn’t taken the job.”

Anne sighed and turned on a blow dryer. Greg knew the conversation was over but after he helped Anne clean her station, he tried again. Anne looked at him sadly. “Not everyone is out to get you, Greg. Sam Braun has no clue I know you. Can’t you be happy for me?”

Greg stuffed his hands in his jeans. He wanted to, but he had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He shook his head. “I want to, Anne. I really do. Just be careful, okay? Things that are too good to be true usually are.”

Anne hugged him and promised him she would be very careful. Deep down, Greg knew she wouldn’t. Maybe his job made him cynical, but things like this just didn’t happen without a heavy price. He pushed away his melancholy thoughts and listened to Anne plan her exciting new future.

By the time Greg opened Grissom’s apartment door he was tired and worried. His sleep was restful and he only woke once to move closer to a softly snoring Grissom. His body heat made Greg feel warm and aroused. Before he could think of doing anything, he fell back asleep.

Greg rolled out of the bed as the sun was going down. His breakfast or dinner, sometimes he hated nightshift, was cereal and toast. He wanted a steak but figured he’d get it after work. Nothing like enjoying a nice meal before work then having it come back up after seeing what people could do to one another.

He waved a spoon at Grissom as his boss and lover shuffled to the bathroom. Greg was thinking about more cereal when Grissom appeared and gave him a brief kiss and quick rub across his lower back.

They discussed little things and Greg wanted to bring up Anne, but he knew Grissom would give him understanding eyes, and then advise him to cut her off. He wasn’t sure he could do that. What if he was wrong and her new job had nothing to do with him? Grissom wouldn’t see it that way and he might order Greg to back away. He was lucky as Grissom went back to bed with only a mention of seeing Greg later at work.

Work was boring. He did mostly Lab work and helped Sara take a car apart. Nick and Warrick came in from a case while Greg was in the locker room. Nick’s casual question of “How’s your girlfriend?” threw Greg off and he blurted out her new job.

When he was done, Nick frowned at him. “Is she crazy? Braun’s got something planned. Stay away from her.”

Something in Greg’s stomach tightened into a knot. “She’s my friend.”

Nick straightened up and studied him. “Greg…”

Greg swallowed and shook his head. “She might need me. I’m not just going to desert her.”

Nick was in his face before Greg could move. Cold metal from the lockers pressed into Greg’s t-shirt as he pressed his back into them.

“No, Greg. Braun’s got some crazy ways to get people into his pack. You want that to be you? Because if you agree, there’s nothing Grissom or I can do about it. He can put you out as a party favor to his guests and we couldn’t stop him.” Nick leaned in closer and Greg wondered what it was with Nick and locker rooms. “That what you want?”

Greg shook his head. Behind Nick, Warrick watched them, damp from his shower and his face blank. His eyes studied and catalogued them both before he spoke.

“Nick? What’s the problem?”

Nick turned, but didn’t move from his spot in front of Greg. “Nothing’s the problem. We’re just have a difference of opinion.”

Greg heard the almost indistinct growl in Nick’s voice and knew he had to defuse this fast. He brushed against Nick’s back and made sure not to look Nick in the eyes. “Not that different. You’re right, Nick.”

Nick turned and looked at him, still angry but growing calmer. Greg wondered if this was Nick being overprotective or if Braun had tried something Nick and Grissom hadn’t told him about.

Warrick frowned and looked at Greg. He made sure he met Warrick’s eyes, but inside he cringed at the look of concern and pity he got. After witnessing that other stuff and this, Warrick was probably positive Greg was in an abusive relationship with Nick.

Warrick stepped closer and said, “You okay, Greg? Want to go somewhere and talk?”

Nick’s fists balled up and Warrick switched his attention to his friend. Tension grew as the friends stared at each other. Greg swallowed and scooted out from behind Nick.

“Can I take a rain check on that, man? I’m tired. I’ll treat you to lunch later this week, okay?”

Warrick narrowed his eyes before walking to his own locker. “Okay, but if you don’t meet me for lunch, we’re all going to have a problem. I’ll walk you out to your car.”

Greg nodded and closed his locker as Warrick dressed quickly and didn’t talk to Nick. Greg nervously tapped his fingers against his thighs as Nick looked at him with anger and concern.

He followed Warrick out with one last smile at Nick, who was busy inside his own locker. He gave Greg a nod and a look that said their earlier discussion wasn’t over.

In the parking lot, Greg leaned against his car door and studied the pavement. Warrick was waiting for him to talk. “It’s not what it looks like, Warrick and I know, I know that’s what everyone says but I’m telling the truth. Nick’s not some asshole who goes off into rages and hits me. He’s never done that, I swear.”

Warrick sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Greg, it doesn’t look good. I gotta tell you that. I tried talking with Nick about you a few times, but he always blew me off. Now I see you two arguing and he looks like he was ten seconds from hitting you. I have to go to Gris. This is just too much.”

Greg crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. Gris would deal with the both of them job-wise and at home. He’d get punished twice. “I understand you have to do what you feel is best. It’s cool.” He smiled and hoped it didn’t look as shaky as he felt while he opened his car door. “I gotta go. Talk to Grissom before you get into it with Nick, okay?”

Warrick promised he would and Greg drove off in relief. He was almost home when his cell phone rang. The called ID said ‘Anne.’ He answered and all he could hear was her crying. “Anne? Anne, what’s wrong?”

Her voice was tinny in his ear as she babbled about him being right and to please come get her, her car had broken down and she was scared. Greg asked her where she was and when she said The Tangiers, something in Greg had him hesitating before he said he was on his way.

Greg thought about it, turned it over in his brain a few times and decided to leave Grissom a message on the phone at his house. It was short and brief, saying he’d be over after getting Anne home and stopping by his house for a few things. He felt better as he got out of his car and approached Anne. The parking garage wasn’t gloomy, but it wasn’t teeming with sunshine either.

She smiled nervously at him and he didn’t suspect a thing until her eyes slid to something behind him and he felt a blinding pain and heard her scream. His body jerked and he fell to the ground before sliding queasily into darkness.

  
*  
The first thing that Greg noticed when he woke up was that his arms were above his head. The second thing he noticed was that most of his clothes were gone. In all honesty he should have noticed that first, but his arms really hurt.

He opened his eyes and squinted at the sight of his wrists cuffed to a long chain that was hooked over a wooden beam. He stood up so his arms no longer had to support his body and was relieved to find that standing would be no problem. Now if only his arms would stop hurting and a SWAT team could bust in and rescue him.

The floor was cold concrete and a small drain in the corner did nothing to alleviate his worries. The rest of the room was narrow and dark. There were no windows and the only light came from a single hanging bulb near the door. Luckily, Greg was near the door.

He was past worried and heading for hysteria when the door opened and Sam Braun walked in with two men. Greg studied them. They were both dark haired and sported deep tans. Their suits were the same and Greg wondered if they were twins. He knew they were wolves. They glanced at him and he shivered at their emotionless gazes. They took up a spot on each side of the door.

Sam Braun smirked at him and walked over to a small card table. He picked up a folder and looked inside.

“You know Sanders, I didn’t figure you for the threesome type. A little kinky maybe, but letting Grissom and Stokes nail you is something else.” The next smile Greg got was a leer and a long look at his boxer brief-clad body. “We have names for boys like you. I mean, yeah, Grissom’s going to do you a few times, but there’s no reason for Stokes to get a turn.”

The file was closed with a quick snap. “I planned to offer you your choice of partners, but I think that plan’s out the door. Let’s try the truth.”

Greg was proud he didn’t flinch as Braun got closer. The gaze that traveled from his hair to his feet felt like ants crawling over his skin. He didn’t want to show fear. He figured Braun already knew he was scared, but that was different than showing it. “What’s the truth?”

Braun picked up another folder. “How much do you know about your family?”

Greg frowned. That was not a question he’d been expecting. “What do you mean?”

“Well, your grandfather and grandmother came here from Norway. What about before then?”

Greg shrugged and the chains made soft clinking noises. “My great-grandfather was a fisherman. He and my great-grandmother married and had a successful farm and fishing business.”

“What about before that?”

Greg was seriously weirded out. There was a strange, almost fanatical light in Braun’s eyes. “I don’t know anything else. Why?”

Braun stepped closer, his eyes focused on Greg’s. “Something about you set my senses off and for weeks I dismissed it. I finally ordered a deep look into your family tree. Turns out you’re related to some pretty powerful people.’

Greg really wanted to scratch his nose. The chain jingled quietly in the silence as he moved his arms to keep the muscles loose. “Like who?”

“Ever hear of Harold Olafson?”

Greg shook his head.

“Turns out he was distantly related to the first king of Norway. But that’s the trivial part of his history. For the last few weeks, I’ve spent a lot of money separating legend from fact.”

Braun drew a finger lightly down one of Greg’s arms. “Pack historians have verified my findings. He was the very first werewolf. When he made others, he gathered them up and they called him King. The legends say he ruled them wisely until his son took over.”

Braun to a sip of water and held the cup out to Greg. Afraid of a trick, Greg shook his head. Braun kept talking.

“For generations his sons ruled over the growing number of our kind. Then plague devastated the Olafsons and the wolves they ruled. Once everything was back to normal as it got in the 18th century, the wolves had divided into smaller packs. Some left Norway and spread to different parts of the world. Records were lost, as was the lineage of the Olafsons.”

Someone knocked on the door and one of the guards let in a short old man. His grizzled gray hair and efficient manner set off alarm bells in Greg. Braun chuckled and stepped closer. “You should be afraid. Daniel here is the best when it comes to extracting information.” Braun’s hand squeezed one of Greg’s shoulders. “Or in your case, a promise to join my pack.”

Greg shook his head. He couldn’t think about that. It seemed impossible, but Braun had made him curious. “What were you saying? About the Olafson guy?”

Braun looked at him, amusement in his eyes. “And they say you’re pretty smart. You’re his descendant, Greg. Once you’re in my pack, I’ll let that information leak out and others will flock here to join me. They’ll see you as their new leader, ready to guide them and rule them as you were born to do. And I’ll be there to help.”

Now he knew Braun was crazy. All of what he just said sounded impossible and insane. But if someone had asked him if werewolves existed a few months ago he would have said no. Braun was a meticulous man and often found valuable people for his own purposes. None of it mattered to Greg.

“I’m not doing that. I don’t care what you do.”

Braun shrugged and gestured at Daniel. Daniel bowed slightly from the waist and brought out a needle. Greg fought and struggled until the bodyguards at the door held him still enough for the needle to slip into his arm.

Braun watched, his eyes cold and triumphant. The bodyguards let him go and returned to their guard duty at the door. Greg slumped a little before standing back up on his own.

“What’d you give me?”

Braun smirked. “Let’s just wait and find out, shall we?”

Greg shivered. About five minutes later, he couldn’t stop shivering. His skin felt too small. He swallowed a few times, each movement a big effort to complete the action. His stomach rolled and he had to take deep breaths so he wouldn’t throw up. He didn’t fight when Daniel injected him with something else.

Braun sat down and watched. “The first shot allows you to change without benefit of the moon. It’s something you’ll be able to do naturally in about five years. The second shot prevents you from changing.”

Sweat broke out all over Greg’s body. His body had received two conflicting urges. It was going to tear itself apart trying to obey both. His gums itched and he felt his teeth getting sharper and longer.

Braun held up a needle. “This one will let you change. All you have to do is submit to me. Tell me you’ll join my pack.”

Greg felt a drop of sweat fall from his forehead to splash against the floor. His eyesight sharpened and his body ached all over. He shook his head and gave in to the urge to throw up. The smell was horrible and if Greg could have, he would have laughed at the disgusted look on Braun’s face. He snapped his fingers and one of the guards left only to return with a bucket of warm water.

The meager contents of Greg’s stomach swirled down the drain. He wondered how many others Braun had convinced to join him as he held them in this room. The shivering grew to shaking and Greg had no control over it. His hearing and eyesight flickered from acute, then back to regular, over and over.

Greg was aware of everyone watching him, waiting for him to give in and submit. The words hovered on the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back each time they wanted to spill from his mouth. He pulled at the chains and concentrated on the pain and blood that dripped down his arms. He blacked out for awhile and came back to himself with a frightened groan when Daniel threw water on his head.

Braun smirked at him. “You have the power to make this end, Greg. Just two words and the pain will go away. You’ll have money and respect, anything you want, and it’s just two small words.” Braun’s voice and expression became compassionate and concerned. “Don’t you want to stop hurting?”

Nodding his head hurt, but Greg did it anyway. He knew he was supposed to be doing something, preventing something, but he didn’t know what. He wanted dirt and trees and cold, cold streams to drink from. He whimpered, then threw back his head and howled.

Braun moved closer. He studied Greg for a moment before leaning closer and inhaling deeply. He growled and licked a stripe from Greg’s neck up to a spot behind his ear.

Greg couldn’t control his body as it rubbed against Braun’s. He moved his head for easier access to his throat. He was barely aware of the hatred and revulsion that he felt for this man. All he knew was Alpha and help and the promise of something other than the pain that enveloped him.

He opened his mouth ready to say the words, his teeth sharp against the pink meat of his tongue. All of a sudden he smelled _his_ Alpha, his Grissom. He growled and moved away from Braun, the interloper, the enemy. He heard a phone ringing and howled, high and long. Braun frowned and shouted at someone over the phone before hanging up, and herding the guards and Daniel out the door.

Greg was scared. Were they off to get rid of Grissom? He pulled again at the chains and didn’t even wince as more of his skin was rubbed away. He was trying to pull together enough thoughts to understand his predicament when Grissom opened the door and walked in followed by Nick and Warrick.

Greg blinked in confusion as Warrick stopped at the threshold in shock.

“What’d they do to him?”

No one answered Warrick. Grissom stroked Greg’s hair while Greg whimpered in pleasure. He wanted to roll around in Gil’s scent and tried to tell him that. He howled softly and rubbed his nose against Gil’s cheek. _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._ His Alpha was talking to him, trying to get his attention. Greg frowned and concentrated. Gil wanted to know what they did to him. He swallowed and tried to remember how to talk.

“Shot. Needle. Make me change. Then another shot to make me not change. Hurts, hurts, make it stop, Alpha, please.”

Grissom petted him and checked him over to see how much he’d changed. Greg looked at Nick’s worried face and tried to tell him he was okay, but it came out in a short bark. Nick called Grissom over to the table and the briefcase that Daniel had left behind. Warrick moved closer to Greg.

Greg watched him, cataloguing every move the only non pack-mate in the room made. He knew this man, but he wasn’t pack. He was a friend but not pack, not pack. What if he was working for Braun? Greg shook his head in hopes of clearing it. His eyes followed Warrick’s hands as they tried to get the cuffs from around his wrists.

His arms were suddenly loose and he dropped to the floor. His body wanted to change so bad, he could practically feel the fur underneath his skin.

Someone was talking to him, someone not pack and before he could stop himself he lunged and sank sharp teeth into Warrick’s leg. There was shouting and the hot copper taste of blood. Alpha made him let go and he backed away to curl around Alpha’s feet.

Greg panted, his body too heated and his heart beating too fast. He was in trouble. He distantly understood that, but there was nothing he could do to fix himself. Any moment his body would give out and he hoped Alpha found a solution. Alpha was smart, as was pack-mate.

A hand rubbed his hair and he looked up into the gentle eyes of Alpha. Greg rolled onto his back, his stomach vulnerable. Grissom understood and scratched his belly while saying something and showing him a needle. Greg whimpered in fear. He couldn’t talk, but he remembered that a needle was why he was in so much pain right now.

He growled, but stopped when Alpha bared his teeth and growled back. He moaned piteously and stilled as the needle slid into his body. Almost instantly he felt better. He licked Alpha’s hand and barked happily.

Alpha scratched Greg’s chin as his body relaxed. Fur and claws appeared and Greg resisted the urge to howl again. He settled into his wolf form and watched the two-legs talk among themselves.

A two-legs that smelled like pack-mate came towards him with a collar and leash. Greg allowed himself to be collared. Unknown to him, the combined chemicals in his body suddenly pushed all awareness away and Greg’s higher brain functions were submerged.

  
* * *

  
Greg woke up and blinked at his surroundings. He was inside a tent. He was human and naked. Nick lay beside him asleep. Greg yawned and scratched his side. He stretched and groaned at the pleasure that brought him. Nick woke with a small jerk. They stared at each other for a moment before Nick smiled.

“How are you feeling?”

Greg shrugged. “I’m hungry. Why are we in the woods?”

Nick sat up. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Greg frowned and ran a hand through his hair. His brain was a little fuzzy. “Braun kidnapped me, “ he said slowly. He remembered the pain as his body tried to tear itself apart. He shivered, and Nick wrapped a blanket around him. Greg leaned into Nick’s side and lay his head on his shoulder.

“He told me a bunch of stuff about wolves and then this old guy gave me a shot. It didn’t hurt until he gave me the second one.” Greg tried to organize his chaotic memories.

“How’d you guys know I was with Braun?”

Nick rubbed his shoulders. “Grissom has friends everywhere, even in Braun’s hotels. Someone saw you and mentioned it to other people. Grissom got a call.”

Greg nodded. Grissom had been around Vegas a long time so it made sense. The remembered taste of blood made him curse. “Shit! Did I bite Warrick?”

Nick pulled out two water bottles. “Yeah, man, you did. Grissom had to tell him what happened since he was there and saw you half changed. The full moon’s not for two more days.”

Greg gulped the water and wiped away drops that sluiced down his chin. “That can’t be right. It’s five more days.”

Nick studied him. “We’ve been out here for three days, Greg. You changed in Braun’s interrogation room and I took you out of there on a collar, telling anyone who asked that you were part of some animal act. Then I brought you out here.” He paused and took a sip of water. “We were pretty worried when you didn’t respond to your name or change back. Grissom asked around and told me the only thing we could do was wait.”

He rubbed Greg’s back. “I was really worried about you.”

Greg finished the water and leaned into Nick’s touch. “Three days? I-I don’t remember any of it. How could I not remember?”

Nick handed him a candy bar. “Grissom thinks it was the drugs, too much for your system to handle. He also said Warrick isn’t showing signs of changing and again, it may be because you bit him when you were halfway between a chemically induced change.”

“I hope he doesn’t turn.”

“Really?”

Greg finished the chocolate and rubbed his foot, watching flecks of dirt fall away. He needed a shower. “Yeah, I mean, it’d be my fault. He didn’t ask for his entire life to change. I guess this is how Grissom felt when he bit me.”

Nick handed him a pair of shorts. “He didn’t really discuss it with me, but yeah, he probably did feel pretty guilty.” He stood up and peered outside the tent. “I got us a pretty secluded spot out here, but there’s a small lake nearby. We can wash up there.”

Greg followed Nick to the lake and wanted to sigh with pleasure as he got clean. Nick watched him and Greg couldn’t tell if it was because Nick wanted him or if the looks were left over from Nick being worried. He’d been out here with an unpredictable Greg, hoping it would all turn out alright.

Affection and love squeezed Greg’s heart because that was a good friend. He dried off and sat beside him. “So now what? What did you say at work about me being gone?”

Nick chewed on a stalk of grass. “Grissom told everyone you had a family emergency.”

Greg nodded and studied the raw bruises on his wrists. There was scabbed over skin and he shuddered at the memory of the smell of his own blood. His brain happily supplied him with more images from that horrible room. He scratched his head. “Any news on Anne?”

Nick sighed and threw the blade of grass down. “She’s gone, Greg. She went back home. I don’t know if they’ll make her come back here or not. I don’t know if she was actually part of Braun’s pack, if she’d given him her loyalty. He’ll probably just let her go. She served her purpose.”

Greg propped his arms on his knees and rested his head on them. “Yeah. I hope she’s okay. He wasn’t angry with Anne but thought it was for the best that she was gone, even if he would miss her. He threw a small rock into the water. “I need to talk to you and Grissom about the stuff Braun told me.”

Nick nodded and pulled out his phone. He called a number and handed him the phone. The familiar tone of his boss and friend relaxed Greg and when Grissom asked if he was ready to come back, he looked around the forest and said. “Yes, I’m ready.”

They packed up quickly and stored their gear in the SUV. Nick patted his back. “We’ll be back out here in two days.”

Greg jumped in the passenger seat and shut the door. He loved it out here now and sometimes wished he could stay for weeks. “Will I change?”

Nick drove carefully over gravel and grass. “You should.”

Back at Grissom’s, Greg ate a large breakfast. Grissom had sent Warrick home with instructions to call if anything out of the ordinary happened. Nick ate a bowl of cereal as they both waited for Greg to talk. After finishing all the bacon, Greg spoke and told them everything Braun had told him about the first werewolf and Greg being related to him.

Grissom nodded. “I’ve heard the lore about the first werewolf and how when his descendant was found, he’d rule all the werewolves with a benevolent hand.”

Greg scratched one of his arms. “Do you think that stuff is true? Or did Braun think the lure of power would make me submit?”

He hated the way Nick and Grissom looked at each other before Grissom rubbed his forehead. “It’s a fairytale, Greg, but all legends, fairytales, have a basis in truth, so you might be descended from this man. If anyone could find out, it would be Braun.”

Grissom studied him as if he was trying to see something hidden. Greg finished his milk and juice and resisted the urge to burp. “So, what’s it all mean?”

Grissom grabbed a glass. “What do you want it to mean?”

“I hate it when you do that.”

Grissom laughed and kissed his cheek. “I know, but that’s the whole basis of this story. If it’s true, what do you want it to mean? Your life doesn’t have to change much or if you want you can try and have this independently verified. Do you want to gather werewolves around you and lead them?”

Greg shook his head. “No, no, definitely not. I like my life the way it is right now. The idea of others looking to me for leadership, especially in all things wolf, feels me with terror.”

Grissom put dishes in the dishwasher and nodded. “I thought you might feel that way.” He looked at Greg over the black rimmed glasses he wore. “Braun might try again, Greg. We need to think of something that will get him to back off.”

Greg’s stomach rolled and he knew there was no way to stop Braun from grabbing him again. He’d give anything to never go back to that room. The pain had been unbearable and if he’d been a little less cognizant, he would have submitted. The drugs had worked, but they’d also prevented him from easily giving in. He’d be sure to never mention that to Braun.

He studied Nick and Grissom as they talked at the sink about the big case from last night. Grissom was filling Nick in as he’d be returning to work that night, but Greg was off until tomorrow.

When Nick took off to run some errands, Greg watched Grissom putter around the house.

“What do I do if he gets me again?” That wasn’t what he was going to say, but once it was out there he voiced his other thoughts. “It hurt so much, I don’t think I can go through it again.”

Grissom sat beside him and put one arm around him. Over the course of this thing they now had, Greg was happy that Grissom had grown more and more comfortable having him around. The man was very smart and focused and he cared about people.

“You do what you have to, to survive. I’ll find you, but don’t die on me and Nick, okay?”

Greg shivered and understood the unspoken words. No death before dishonor or after. “Isn’t there a way I could just permanently give you my loyalty? Like some ritual or something?”

Grissom smiled and rubbed Greg’s arm. “I’m afraid not.”

Greg hated that now he’d have to be more vigilant. He believed that Braun believed this stuff about him, because why come after him otherwise? Sure, he was hot and smart, but not that hot and smart. He represented power to Braun and a man like that would always want more.

Greg leaned over and kissed Grissom and smiled to himself when Grissom flinched a little as if surprised before kissing him back. Greg wanted something to hold the memories back and he wanted to feel in control of some aspect of his life.

Grissom let him lead the kiss and let him undress them both. They ended up spread over the couch, Greg on top, slowly riding Grissom’s thick cock as it stretched and made it ache so good, just like he wanted, no like he needed. Life was never guaranteed, he knew that, but his life felt like it was spinning out of control, with a unstoppable threat looming over him.

Sweat gleamed on his chest and his breathing hitched as Grissom rubbed his nipples and traced over the muscles in his stomach.

Greg eased up and slammed back down, loving this and loving the man below him. He hadn’t said the words, afraid of how Grissom would take them. Greg had never dreamed that he’d fall in love with Grissom or Nick, but they both gave him something that had nothing to do with the shape changing aspects of their little group.

They understood him and his need to help catch the people that hurt other people. They knew what it was like as they all fought against the rising tide of horrible things humanity was capable of doing to each other.

Nick was strong and so heroic he couldn’t even see it. Grissom tried to remain apart but he hid his feelings under science and the ability to see what others tried to hide.

Grissom’s fingers around his cock brought Greg back to the here and now. He threw his head back and groaned as that knowledgeable hand took him to the edge and over.

Greg knew his smile was goofy as Grissom laughed at him and pulled on his hips. A few more thrusts and Greg felt him come hard and urgent.

“We’re a mess, a big mess.”

Grissom agreed and they stumbled into the shower together. Greg let Grissom take over and wash him between slow kisses. In the bed, Greg fell asleep as Grissom lay beside him, his demeanor one of fierce protection.

It was dark when Greg woke up disoriented and scared. Someone was knocking on Grissom’s door and Greg’s phone was ringing. He picked the phone up first. His cautious hello was met by Warrick’s voice telling him to let him in.

Greg pulled on a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt and opened the front door. He was a little surprised by the brief hug Warrick gave him, but he hugged him back and closed the door before leading him into the kitchen.

“You want something to drink?”

Warrick shook his head. “Nahh, I’m cool. Grissom gave me the night off and mentioned you had it off too, so I thought I’d come by, see how you were doing.”

Greg fiddled with the coffee machine and turned it on before sitting at the kitchen table with Warrick. “I’m sorry about biting you. I wasn’t really in my right mind.”

Warrick nodded. “Yeah, Gris told me everything, man. Don’t worry about it.”

Greg studied him and saw Warrick was telling the truth. “You’re not worried about changing?”

Warrick shrugged. “Yeah, but there’s nothing I can do about it.” He smiled. “I had my freak out after seeing you change and then having to let Gris check my leg and tell me about werewolves. It was definitely one of my wilder nights.”

Greg looked at him and Warrick looked back and they both laughed for a few minutes. He was glad Warrick wasn’t mad at him, but he still felt guilty. He checked on the water for his coffee while Warrick answered his phone.

After the call, Warrick hung up and asked for a bottle of water. Greg got up and brought it to him and sat back down. He knew Warrick had more he wanted to say and Greg was content to let him find his own way of saying it.

“So that stuff with Nick, it was all wolf stuff?”

Greg scratched his arm and nodded. “Yeah, Nick isn’t beating me or anything but sometimes older wolves, stronger ones need to assert control so it can look pretty suspicious.”

Warrick rolled his water bottle between his hands. “It really did and I wasn’t the only one that noticed something was going on between you and Nick. I was talking to Grissom about it when he got the phone call about you being in trouble. I haven’t seen him that angry in a long time.”

Greg smiled. “Yeah, he can be pretty fierce.” He looked down at the table. “I do appreciate you trying to help me with Nick, even though I couldn’t tell you what was really going on.”

Warrick opened his bottle with a small ‘snick.’ He sipped some water before closing the bottle back up.

“Not a problem. I’m kind of glad there was another explanation for Nick’s behavior. I mean, I’ve known him for years and him suddenly seeming like an asshole that beat his boyfriend was pretty crazy.” He shrugged and wiped a hand over his face. “Made me question my own instincts about people, you know?”

Greg nodded. He’d known that Warrick had been worried, but not that he’d been doubting his own skills. “I know what you mean. I can barely believe all of this is happening.”

He didn’t know what the following weeks would bring, but he had his friends and a job he loved. He had more than he could have hoped for with Nick and Grissom and he was more determined than ever to hold onto them. He had to watch out for maniacs intent on kidnapping him and he would, but he wasn’t leaving Vegas. That wouldn’t stop a man like Sam Braun and Greg would just be alone, lonely and more vulnerable.

He tensed when the doorbell rang and didn’t care if Warrick saw it. He got up and didn’t hide the relief when Warrick followed him. A young man was standing on the steps with a large basket. He smiled nervously and handed Greg the basket.

“Sign here, please.”

Greg figured it was for Grissom but signed anyway. It wasn’t the first time he’d taken delivery and he just hoped this time it wasn’t more hissing cockroaches.

It wasn’t until the guy left that Greg checked the label. His name was on it with Grissom’s address right below it. He opened a thin envelope and stared at the note written in an oddly elegant cursive script. He didn’t need anyone from the documents lab to tell him this was Braun’s handwriting.

 _I’m sorry we couldn’t spend more time together. I sensed a closure for our deal and I can’t wait to see you again. You may think me a hard and cold man but consider this, do you really think Grissom does anything by accident? He’s always been well aware of the story I told you, and the man loves a good puzzle. You’re a smart boy, Greg, so I give that to you to think about as you enjoy the coffee I’ve included._

From far away he heard Warrick call his name. Were the past few months all a lie? Did Grissom have plans for him? He couldn’t believe that, but the words burrowed themselves inside him like a nasty worm.

A hand lightly slapped his face and he focused on Warrick’s face and voice. The basket lay on its side and he still clutched the note. He went where he was led and ended up sitting on the couch.

He didn’t argue when Warrick slipped the note from his hand and read it. Shrewd eyes studied him. “You know this can’t be true. He’s just messing you, probably pissed you got away.”

Greg nodded and hugged himself. The room was cold and the contentment he’d been feeling was gone. He picked up the remote and tried to find something to watch. Warrick was watching him and murmuring into his cell phone. He was talking to Grissom, and suddenly Greg missed his old life with a fierce longing that made his stomach hurt.

Warrick sat with him, but didn’t say anything. The gift basket with its expensive coffee beans and various mugs and snacks stayed by the door. Greg would starve to death before he ate something out of that thing. Braun had to know that but he’d sent it anyway. Persistent, arrogant bastard.

Greg blinked and studied the clock above the TV. It’d been an hour since he sat down and Warrick was still there, sleepily watching some show about vacationing in the Florida Keys.

Greg‘s voice was scratchy. “You can go, I’ll be fine.”

Warrick shrugged and stole the remote. “I’m fine. This show will be useful if I ever want to go fishing in Key Biscayne.”

Greg nodded and closed his eyes. He jumped and opened them when someone shook his shoulder. Grissom leaned over him, a worried look written plainly across his face.

Greg yawned and nodded at Warrick who stood at the door. Warrick nodded. “Seriously Greg, call me anytime you need to, okay?”

“Thanks, Warrick.”

With that, he was gone and Greg was alone with Grissom. “Hey, when’d you get in?”

Grissom pulled off thin latex gloves and threw them away. “About fifteen minutes ago. Nick took that basket to work after I went through it to have the contents analyzed.”

At the look of panic on Greg’s face, Grissom patted his knee. “Don’t worry, no one is going to figure out who it was for and where it came from. It’s not an official case, though I do have some notes on everything’s that’s happened.”

Greg nodded and studied Grissom. In all the time he’d known the man, Grissom had never lied, never misled him and had admitted his mistakes with indecipherable glee. There was no way Braun was right about Grissom’s intentions.

Greg had a sudden urge to let Grissom know that.

“I didn’t believe him.” Grissom stared at him, Buddha like. “About you biting me on purpose. I knew he was lying, but I just had to work to that conclusion.”

Grissom nodded. “That’s understandable. You should always look at all the evidence available.”

Greg leaned forward until he could kiss Grissom on the cheek. “I love you.”

He stayed silent as Grissom studied him, one hand warm on the back of Greg’s neck. He shivered at the familiar caress and closed his eyes when Grissom kissed him deeply.

The kisses continued for awhile until all Greg tasted was his boss, his lover and his friend.

Now he saw how the note had reeked of ‘divide and conquer.’ He was tempted to send Braun a note back, telling him it didn’t work, but he had a feeling he’d see the other werewolf again, though he hoped not for a long, long time. It’d happen whether he wanted it to or not ,so he had no choice but to be ready.

  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> That 'two-legs' thing is not mine and I borrowed it from either David Eddings or Stephen King.


End file.
